Hide and Seek
by frustratedpotato
Summary: Cause Aoko hates the game hide and seek.


**Hide and Seek**

"…8, 9, 10! Re-Ready or not, here I come!"

A messy haired girl sighed, and anxiously walked around the park. They were about to go home when her friend suddenly decided to play one more game. Hide and seek. At first she really was against it, since it was getting dark soon which is quite dangerous to go hiding. And with the sun already setting was not helping on her search.

Another reason is probably she suck at hide and seek. It's not really her thing, well finding stuff is not her strength. That's why every time they'd play; he always leaves hints for her to find him.

She bit her lip, trying to find any signs where he could went. Her eyes started to tear up, she couldn't see any sign of her friend anywhere. "Ka-Kaito…" she whimpered. Suddenly she felt two arms wrapped around her. She turned back to see it was the one whom she was looking for.

"Mou. You started crying." He sighed behind her and went in front of her. Her whimpers turned into sobs. "You know Aoko isn't good at hide and seek, but you still insist on playing it. Kaito you baka!"

"Stop crying already, here." He pulled out a handkerchief from his sleeve like a true magician. She stopped crying and took the cloth. Somehow the trick made her smile, what ever trick he shows to her it always puts a smile on her smile.

"Jeez. How are you going to find me if I went missing?"

Now this caught the young girl's attention, she shot her head up and looked at him confused. "You're going to leave Aoko alone?" and it was his turn to be shock, "Of course not baka! I wouldn't do that."

The sun had already set and they were surrounded by darkness. He offered his hand to her and decided to go home already. They were walking hand in hand on the way home when she stopped on her tracks. She held his hand tight and got her head hang low.

"Aoko?"

She looked at him directly in the eye and lifted her hand. She pointed up her pinky finger and put on a determined face.

"Nani korre?"

"It's a pinky promise."

"I know that baka. I mean what do you mean?"

"Promise Aoko. Promise Aoko that you won't hide from her."

He looked at her confused and sighed, if this was going to get them both home before his mom would go on him with the 'little-kids-shouldn't-be-out-after-dark' lecture. He linked his pinky with her and smiled.

"But if I do go in hiding, promise me that you'll always find me. Wherever I am, you'll find me."

She smiled at him and nodded her head. They linked each others pinky and smiled at each other, holding the promise with their heart.

"I promise!" as they said their promise, the only witnesses were the moon and stars.

* * *

These past few days, Kaito always disappears from her sight. He would always sneak out when the bell rings or find an excuse not to go home with her. And today she wasn't going to let him go easily.

As the bell rung, she quickly went outside and block the exit. Unluckily for her, her childhood friend is a magician, which means he could easily slip into the crowd. She noticed a running figure at the corner of her eye, the messy hair confirming her guess.

'Found you.'

With a meter away from each other, she quickened her pace and grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing Ahouko?! Let me go!"

She glared at him as she catch her breath, "Aoko should be the one asking that Bakaito!"

They were already in middle school and they still fight like kids. He gladly return her glare and managed to wiggle his wrist away from her grasp. "If you want to find out, you better find me first!"

And with that he sprinted off, hiding somewhere. She didn't know what came over her but she stood frozen to her spot. Just seeing him ran away from her, it scared her.

His promise replayed on her mind, clogging it whole. She looked at her pinky and bit her lip.

And with that thought in mind, she finally managed to make a single step. One step after the other, her speed increasing as she looked for him. Her body seems to work on its own, she doesn't know what she's doing. She ran across the building finding him.

She could feel herself getting tired with every step she's taken but as tiring as it is, she didn't give up. Without knowing where her feet would take her, she didn't realize she was at the roof top.

"Took you long enough."

Kaito was here. He was here laid across the roof. He gave her that sheepish grin at her and held out his hand.

"Come on. I'm going to show you something."

Aoko took anxious steps, though she feels happy but also scared. Her heart is already pounding hard against her chest due to the non stop running and being with him alone wasn't helping. Once she grabbed his hand, she retreated it again. When there hands touched, she felt electricity ran through her.

'What was that?'

"Earth to Aoko?"

She was shaken off her thoughts, when he suddenly grabbed her hand. He had this cute annoyed expression on his face, which she can't help but stare at.

"Na-nani?"

"Finally! I've been talking here but you kept spacing out."

"Go-gomen."

She heard him sigh, 'he must be tired of me', but was surprised when he suddenly pulled her down with him. She had her head on his shoulder, and her hand still clasped with his.

They watched quietly above the sky, admiring the white clouds and blue sky. The silence around them wasn't awkward; it somehow felt right and comfortable.

"Nice isn't it?"

"Un."

Kaito secretly looked down at his bestfriend. Her blue eyes sparkled in delight as she watched the sky above. He was very glad when she found him. They watched there in silence, close together, hands clasped and just savoring the moment.

* * *

"Mattaku. Again Kaito? But I thoyght you wanted to see him in action?"

"I know. I know. But it can't be helped that I got other plans, can I?"

"Fine."

Kaito shut his phone and gave it to his assisstant.

"Bochamma. Are you really sure about this? You've been cancelling your plans with Aoko-san these past weeks."

He put a finger on his lips telling him to be quiet. He tipped his hat to hide his left eye. He looked at him with that confident expression on his face.

"Now, now. I am not Kaito, the son of your master, but the legendary Kaitou Kid."

His partner looked at him shocked and fell silent. Kaito took this as his time to leave. But what Jii-chan was telling him was true. He can't hide forever. She will find out anytime.

She promised she will.

* * *

Aoko sighed as she shut her phone, 'He's hiding something.' It has been weeks since he had been cancelling their plans, there seems to be a catch on this. Her heart ache for some reason, she faced the window admiring the beautiful moon. And before she knew it, she started crying. She quickly wiped her tears away, but the tears just won't stop falling. She put her hands to her face and started to sob. 'Why is he always hiding?'

When the time has come for Kid to arrive, she knew she had to leave. Even if she wanted to cheer on her dad, she just doesn't have the energy for tonight. She took this as her cue to go home.

She walked and walked as the sounds of sirens disappear from her ears. Her body suddenly felt tired, she feels physically and mentally exhausted. She sat on a nearby bench when something or someone caught her eye.

There sitting on the park bench, an unarmed Kaitou Kid. She rubbed her eyes trying to figure out if it was just a dream. This could be her chance and she took it. She slowly crept closer to the thief.

Once and for all, she was this close to the thief. She carefully reached for his hat but her movements were stopped by a gloved hand.

"Looks like you found me, ojou-san."

Her heart started to pound against her chest, she was caught red handed. Kid let go of her wrist and stood up, he bowed like a true gentleman before her, "Till we meet again... Aoko."

Aoko stood frozen to the spot. Once she got to her senses, she felt something dangling on her neck, it was the stolen jewel. She watched as the thief flew across the sky.

* * *

"Kaito! What's your problem?!"

Aoko called for her best friend the nth time that day. She had been following him all round Ekoda all day, since she had been worried for him.

"Nothing's wrong okay? Just stop following me already, you look like my stalker."

She felt her blood boil up, and was about to punch him when she noticed him spacing out. There really is something going on, she just doesn't know what. What's causing her childhood friend to be like this?

"Ne Aoko..."

Her head shot up as she heard his voice, he seems tired and in pain.

"Na-nani?"

"Why are you always looking for me?"

She was taken back at his question, it's probably because of the promise right? But is that really the only reason why? She stared at his blank indigo orbs, argh. I can't read him.

He suddenly turns back and walked away from her. "Nevermind but let me tell you something."

She listened to every word that was coming out of his mouth.

"If I were you, I'd let 'The Missing' remain missing."

* * *

Aoko ran through the dark halls on hot trail for the thief. She mentally cursed herself for wearing a skirt on a heist. Her movements were being sluggish due to the skirt shortening her steps.

"You need to run faster than that if you want to catch me Nakamori-keibu."

Aoko clenched her fists and stopped for a brief moment. The thief looked back to see her standing in the middle of the way, "Heh? Giving up already keibu?"

Even though in the dark she could see that annoying smirk plastered on his face. "You're too full of yourself Kid. I'm just getting started."

And with that she did something that the thief didn't expect. She recklessly tore her skirt in half making it too short for her own good. She threw the garment aside and stretched her body, "Now that is settled, where were we?"

Before Kid knew it, she was already chasing after him again now with much speed than before. And another unexpected thing was that she had a mop in her hand swinging it to him. He ran faster and smirked as another plan struck to his mind. He pulled out one of his silver beads and dropped one as he turned into a corner.

Aoko coughed as the smoke filled the halls, she sways her hand trying to clear the smoke on her face. As the smoke cleared, the thief was nowhere to be found. "Kuso ̄." She cautiously moved forward and readied her mop just in case she would see the thief. She felt a chill ran down her spine as she felt something cold beneath her feet, she picked up to see a silver bead which belonged to the thief.

She smirked and laughed bitterly, "Damn you Kid. Damn you Kaito."

She ran in the direction where she found the thief's possession. Her vision turning blurry from the warm tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away and kept a steady pace. "This is no time for that Aoko."

As she saw that white cape she knew she was in the right direction. "What took you so long keibu?"

"Urusai! We'll save the chit chat for later when I put you in jail."

"I would love that my dear keibu, but it's time for me to take my leave."

"So you're going to hide again huh?"

Kid was taken back by her question but did not show any sign of being affected. Aoko dropped the mop in her hand and threw the silver bead to him. "We're not damn kids anymore Kaito."

"I'm sorry Nakamori-keibu. I do not know what you're talking about." His voice cold and piercing through her heart. He put down of the jewel and faced the huge window behind him.

"But what I know is, wherever I am you're there." And with that Kid jumped out in the window behind him and left with his hang glider.

* * *

Kaito clutched his chest as blood continued to ooze out. His vision getting blurry with every second. He felt something warm drop on his face, blue orbs stare at his face.

"Kaito dammit!"

He felt her warms hand cup his face, "Don't you dare close your eyes. I'm here okay? I found you and you're going to be okay."

He smiled sadly at her, he reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. He wiped the tears falling on her beautiful face. "Yeah, you found me."

"Kaito, please." Aoko cried out she felt his hand on her cheek go limp. "No, Kaito!"

* * *

Aoko sat down at the ground, "Mattaku. I didn't know the price for finding you is this."

She stared and stared before her, "I thought you were going to scoop me in your arms and treat me for ice cream." She laughed bitterly at her joke; she gripped her skirt tighter and bit her lip.

"But I guess not. And when I did finally found you, you.. You're…" Aoko couldn't contain the pain in her heart anymore, she wept and wept until there were no tears to fall. She touched the stone and smiled.

_"Damn it. I hate hide and seek."_

* * *

Hey, so yeah another one shot. So I guess this time it's Aoko's turn to be broken hearted.

So how was it? I was really feeling inspired when I wrote this one. So when I was done with it, I reread and how weird as it seems I cried at my own story. So I wish you would have the same reaction as I am xD. Anyway, reviews and comments are welcomed loved. :3

Sayonara!


End file.
